1. Field of the Invention
The structure and synthesis of antiarrhythmic compounds of Formula 1. ##STR2## wherein X represents a halo, trifluoromethyl, phenyl, hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy substituent; Y represents CN, CONH.sub.2, CON(R.sub.1).sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.1 where R.sub.1 represents lower alkyl; m is the integer 1 or 2 and n is an integer from 1 to 3 inclusive; R.sub.2 represents lower alkyl; R.sub.3 represents lower alkyl or acetyl, aroyl, phenacetyl or trifluoroacetyl; A, B and D are carbonyl or methylene such that when one of A, B, or D is carbonyl the others are methylene and R.sub.3 is lower alkyl, whereas when R.sub.3 is acetyl, aroyl, phenacetyl or trifluoroacetyl, A, B, and D are methylene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds of the formula ##STR3## and the non-toxic pharmacologically acceptable acid addition salts thereof; wherein R.sup.1 is lower alkyl having from 1 to 7 carbon atoms or along with R.sup.2 is cycloalkyl having 5 or 6 carbon atoms; R.sup.2 is lower alkyl having from 1 to 7 carbon atoms or along with R.sup.1 is cycloalkyl having 5 to 7 carbon atoms; Ar is phenyl, trifluoromethylphenyl or phenyl substituted with 1 or 2 halogens or lower alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms; and m and n are each integers from 2 to 4 inclusive.
These compounds were disclosed in in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,205 (Renbarger et al.). The compounds of the present invention can be distinguished from the prior art by the absence of a second basic center (tertiary amine) in the molecule